


Soulmates & Blue Velvet Dress

by AnnaSilverston



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Explicit Language, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Non-Graphic Smut, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Skinny Dipping, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaSilverston/pseuds/AnnaSilverston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU Where QS didn't die in AOU] After the Ultron incident, a charity ball was held and you were hoping to impress someone. Will you success?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates & Blue Velvet Dress

**Author's Note:**

> [AU WHERE QUICKSILVER DIDN'T DIE]  
> WARNING: EXPLICIT LANGUAGE AND NON-GRAPHIC SMUT!

Natasha and Wanda shook their heads for the fifth time that afternoon and you sighed, searching through the wardrobe again for something decent to wear. Tony was holding a charity ball after the Ultron incident and hell, even Thor had come for this special event.  
You were sure regretting the decision to not go shopping for the ball before. You had hoped to get some attention for a special person, and just thinking about him made you smile.  
You and Pietro had been childhood best friends and soul mates, you had been there with him through thick and thin, which made everyone immediately assumed that you two liked each other. Oh how you wish…You never thought that it would be possible, but there you were, falling head over heels for Pietro. You had held him when his and Wanda’s parents died, was his date when he got dumped at high school prom and you even tried to stop the twins to sign up for the experiment, but they were stubborn. You remembered when you used to stay up all night crying, realizing that they were never coming back.  
And then you met Pietro again on that helicarrier…  
You closed your eyes tiredly, trying to block out all the noisy sounds and the fighting that was happening behind your back. People dying, buildings collapsing, parents losing their children… Humanity is a mess.  
You were starting to drift into unconsciousness when something stirred deep inside you.  
“What the…” an agonizing scream soon left your mouth, cutting the sentence off as the strange pain made its way up your body, tearing apart both your mind and soul. You shivered and thrashed as the feeling crawled to your heart, making it ache and throbbed, your nails ripping the leather cover of the seat apart.  
The pain soon stopped and you calmed down a bit. What just happened? That feeling…You suddenly felt unsure and your breath fastened, sweat slicked your forehead but you couldn’t care about that now.  
“Oh god, Pietro…What happened to him?” You desperately asked, tears rolling down your cheek as they laid your best friend on the floor, blood mixed with dirt and sweat stained his clothes. You pressed on his wound, your mind going numb as you cried out violently, letting the emotions from the past years out.  
“Pietro, wake up, it’s Y/N remember? We haven’t seen each other for so long…” You whispered, your voice cracking, and you stroke his silver hair affectionately. Everything was strange, his speed, his appearance was so buffer than before that’s for sure.  
You didn’t know when you fell asleep, but when you woke up, Wanda was sitting beside you.  
“Is Pietro okay?” You immediately asked, wincing when you tried to sit up. Wanda set the pillow up for you and nodded, her brown hair framed her face perfectly, covering the smile. “He’s fine. He woke up saying something that sounded like your name…” You blushed and from that moment, you had decided to join SHIELD to be with him no matter what.  
“Hey Y/N, you zoned out for a while,” Natasha said and you snapped back to reality, staring at the two Avengers.  
“I’m fine, I was just thinking…” You reassured and Wanda snickered, hiding her mouth with her hand. You shook your head and went back to find the perfect dress.  
You were rummaging through the wardrobe, dresses and clothes flying everywhere as the two females yawned and laughed when your underwear landed on their heads. You gave up with a loud sigh, throwing your arms up in the air. You were about to fall face flat with desperation on the floor when Wanda pointed to an old, dusted chest in the dark corner of your wardrobe.  
“What’s in that chest?” She asked, curiosity laced in her voice. Your felt a pang in your heart as you remembered about the chest. How could you forget that?  
“That was the dress my mom wore six months ago…before she passed away,” you explained, your voice cracking in the end and you picked the chest up and carefully blew the dust away.  
You put it on the floor and opened it hesitantly, the two girls followed suit, peeking in the chest curiously.  
The dress was as beautiful as the last time you saw it. It was a midnight blue velvet dress that had a sweet heart neckline with light grey off-shoulder straps. The dress’s split went to your mid-thigh and it also had an open back, the bottom back of the dress spreading around elegantly.  
“Your mother would love to see you in this dress, Y/N,” Natasha assured as if reading your hesitation.  
“Pietro would be scraping his knees falling for you,” Wanda chimed in, smiling at her own joke before picking the dress up carefully and handed it to you. Little did she know, it was not a joke…Well at least not literally.  
As soon as you walked out of the bathroom, the two females whistled and cat-called, making you blush. Even if the dress was dusty, it looked beautiful on you and you couldn’t deny it. It was big and small here and there, but that could be fixed shortly.  
You changed back into normal clothes and handed it to Natasha and Wanda, who offered to take care of the dress.  
“It will be looking as if you just bought it, Y/N!” the girls promised.  
You felt your heart beating faster at excitement. Will Pietro be impressed with you tonight? You were confessing your love to him, what if he rejects you? Tears threatening to fall at your worst thoughts and you quickly wiped it away.  
The feelings had been discovered and continuing since the age of sixteen, when you two danced for the first time.  
Hands in hands, Pietro twirled you around gracefully and you let out a small loud, making he smiled as well. In a moment, your back hit his chest and he breathed out, making you shivered as you felt it on your neck. You closed your eyes and leaned in closer, his hands wrapping around your torso and your own ones on top of his.   
Your felt heat rushing to your cheeks, what was happening? What were these feelings? Love, fear, adoration, attraction, scared, excitement…What if you had fallen for him?  
The music stopped, cutting your thoughts and Pietro silently cussed as it ruined your moments.  
“Thanks for being my date, Y/N. I would have made a fool out of myself, I felt so lucky,” he thanked you and scratched his head awkwardly as he felt like tripping on his own words.  
You smiled warmly, placing a hand his slim shoulder. “Those girls were missing out. I am the lucky one, Pietro. I hope you and Wanda enjoyed the prom,” you said, sending a cheeky wink to Wanda behind who was blushing lightly.  
“It’s late, I should be heading home now. Good night, Wanda. Good night to you too, Pete,” you closed your eyes and placed a quick kiss on his cheek carefully before sprinting off in your ballet shoes.  
“I didn’t see that coming…” Pietro stood there dumbfounded as Wanda walked past him and gave him a pitiful pat on the shoulder.  
\--  
You used the past hour while the two Avengers were gone to shower and take care of your body nicely. If you’re going to show some skin, at least let it be clean shaven. You finished putting on some lavender-scent body lotion just as the girls bursted through the door with a new-looking, shiny dress in their hands.  
“We added some tiny details, if you don’t mind,” Natasha explained and handed you the dress.  
“Now go change!” Wanda said excitedly and closed the bathroom door.  
The ‘tiny’ details were beautiful. The off-shoulders straps were now silver and covered in glitters and tiny diamonds, the bottom back of the dress were also covered in those sparkling diamonds in a peacock’s tail pattern, making it more elegant and classy than it already was.  
You tried the dress on hesitantly, as if afraid you were going to rip it apart because it was too delicate. And thank God it fitted, how did the girls even get your measurement?  
The two females pushed you down on the chair in front of your vanity table just as you walked out of the bathroom and you mentally prepared yourselves for a total make-over.  
\--  
An hour later, Natasha and Wanda left to their room while you stared at the mirror, shocked.  
Your silky h/c hair was pulled in an elegant up-do with your bangs left in front, curled to add extra beauty. The make-up was not horrendous as you thought. They curled and added mascara on your eyelashes a bit, a few swipe of bronze eye-shadow here and there, some blush and a raspberry-pink lipstick to compliment your full/thin lips.  
You put on silver earrings to match with the outfit and rubbed your hands together excitedly. You couldn’t wait to see Pietro’s reaction later.  
But then again your eyes landed on the sparkly silver heels by your door. "Aw come on!" \--  
When you arrived to the destination of the charity ball – which happened to look like a castle not mansion anymore, you felt like Cinderella. Will you have to run away that night?  
All of the guests had arrived and you stood patiently by the bar, waiting for the Avengers themselves. Noises, talking and the sounds of glasses touching, cheering almost made you gone crazy if Tony hadn’t showed up by your side after making a speech.  
“Well well, Agent L/N is looking as beautiful as ever!” he whistled, making you grinned and you nodded in appreciation, handing him a glass of alcohol.  
The rest of the team started showing up one by one, all complimenting you, making you blushed and your face hurt from smiling too much.  
You were twenty minutes into the ball when the slow, classical music started to play and the beautiful ladies paired up with their partners for a dance. Tony with Pepper, Steve with Sharon, Bruce went with Natasha, Thor obviously had Jane and the only people left alone were you, Clint and Vision. Clint because, well, he didn’t want anyone to know about his family.  
You were about to go over with the guys when the grand entrance suddenly opened and the person you waited for the most walked in.  
Pietro Maximoff.  
He looked damn well tonight if you might say. His silver hair was much cleaner and was slicked back with gel, his blue eyes glimmering under the light. Instead of the regular Quicksilver uniform, he chose a black tuxedo and blue bowtie to compliment his eyes. His hand was on Wanda’s back, guiding her to the direction of the bar.  
Pietro gave his sister a loving kiss on the forehead and pushed her away gently to where Vision was standing and never had you ever seen so much love and passion in a woman’s eyes. Oh how you wished that you and Pietro will have that same connection…  
You felt your heart tightened, beating fast as Pietro was now standing in front of you.  
“Good evening, Y/N,” he said in his Sokovian accent and you felt your heart skipped a beat as he took your hand and pressed a kiss on it.  
“May I have this dance?” he asked, his hand still holding yours. You blushed and smiled shyly. It just suddenly felt like you were sixteen all over again… Pietro stared in your glimmering e/c eyes dumbfounded, how was lucky was he to have a person like you by his side? He must’ve done something super good in his past life to earn this now…  
You nodded in a daze, allowing him to take you to the center of the room. He held out his hand and you bowed respectfully before taking his hand, resting your own on his shoulder.  
His other hand travelled down your waist, making you shivered as his touch lingered on your bare back. You looked deep into his crystal blue eyes, a fog seemed to cloud your mind.  
“You look so beautiful tonight that I only want you to be mine,” he whispered sensually, leaning in close to your ear and as an instinct, your nails dug in his shoulder.  
“Are you asking me to be your girlfriend, Mister Maximoff?” you replied, but he ignored your question.  
“How about we leave this place, Mrs. Soon-to-be Maximoff?” he whispered hoarsely and twirled you around. The whole room seemed to be stopped and looking at the pair of you, some talking and gesturing about how you two should be more ‘appropriate’.  
“I definitely agree with your decision,” you smirked and pulled away gently, kneeling down to take off the heels.  
And as soon as that was done, Pietro picked you up bridal style and ran away, across the room, out of the entrance. The only thing left was a trail of blue and silver dust.  
“Kids this day…” Clint shook his head, unapproved of Pietro’s actions.  
\--  
“Wow, that was fun,” you said sarcastically as Pietro let you down. Your bare feet touched the soft grass and you let out a sigh in happy content, throwing the heels aside. Pietro stood frozen, looking at you with a gentle smile. You looked like a pure goddess under the moonlight and the beautiful scenery around you only added more to prove it.  
Your hair was messy and tousled, but still managed to keep in place. You threw your arms around and twirled, the sound of your laugh echoed in his ears. The way you smiled, the way your eyes sparkled under the light…He had gotten it bad for you.  
“ Pietro, come join me!” you smiled and danced around like a child, making he laughed and kicked off what was left of his shoes (which had burnt) and lifted you up in the air, making you yelped in surprise.  
“Pietro!” you scolded playfully and pushed him away. He pushed you back and you two continued that way before you both got tired and laid under a big tree.  
“This just felt like childhood all over again…” Pietro said quietly, his hand sneakily trailed down to find yours and intertwined your fingers with his.  
“I remembered that moment when you died…I felt it, Pietro. I thought I had lost you and for a second…I just don’t know what to do anymore!” you confessed, your thumb rubbing, soothing circles on his palm.  
“Hey, don’t remind me about that! I’m here with you now and that’s all that mattered,” Pietro turned around on his side to face you, giving you a reassuring smile and leaned it closer.  
“May I…?” he asked hesitantly, his hand flew up to cup your face delicately and you smiled, pressing your lips to his own.  
For a moment, nothing else existed in this world except for you and Pietro. Your lips moved in sync, fitting each other perfectly as if you and him were meant to be. He pulled away breathlessly, looking at your darkened lips and a naughty idea popped in his head.  
“How about we go skinny-dip? There’s a whole lake here…” he suggested breathlessly, looking at your expression and you smirked. That was all the confirmation he needed.  
Petro led you to the lake and started taking off his own clothes. You blushed and turned away, only looked back when you heard a splash. He had jumped into the lake.  
“Come on in, Y/N! Don’t be shy, you’re beautiful!” he assured and heat rushed to your face. The water was clear, and with the moonlight, you could see his firm torso that made a knot in your stomach tightened with wanton.  
With Pietro’s words, you calmed down and slowly slid the straps off your shoulders. Pietro’s breath tightened as his eyes trailed to the new revealing skin. From your shoulders to all the way down when the dress pooled around your feet…  
You let your silky h/c hair down and it fell around, framing your face, making the scene more magnificent than it already was. You slowly stepped into the lake, your skin accommodating to the cold water and you swam closer to Pietro.  
“Fuck…You look beautiful, I want you,” he whispered, nibbing on your sensitive neck skin. You threw your head back and moaned, your lower part rubbing against his. Without any warning, you jumped, wrapping your legs around his waist and his hands gripped your behind tightly, not letting you go.  
In the moonlight, two bodies connected with each other into one. Moans, groans and sexy noises filled the air as the sounds of skin slapping against skin continued.  
“Oh God…”  
\--  
You laid on the grass, naked with your dress draping over to cover the intimate parts. Pietro was the same, his arm draping over your body and you snuggled closer into his chest. Both of you were tired and exhausted from the recent actions and you couldn’t care if someone found out about you two now.  
“She wore blue velvet,  
Bluer than velvet was the night  
Softer than satin was the light…from the stars”   
Pietro sang softly, his hand rubbing circled on your back, luring you to sleep.  
“Good night, Y/N.”  
“Good night, Lana Del Rey.”  
“…”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! <3


End file.
